<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advice by starsdontsleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188765">Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep'>starsdontsleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Feels, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been on the Pearl for eight months. Jack gives him some advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Sparrow/Will Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched the CotBP the other day and felt inspired to pen something. This disregards the later movies. First time penning them so dubious about characterization.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re in his cabin lying on the floor. The ship is anchored and Will has been on board for eight months. He confessed about Elizabeth his first week on board; three sheets to the wind and crying into his booze. Now, he’s at a point where he can speak more candidly. About the wedding he didn’t stay for, and how Elizabeth Norrington is probably already carrying the commodore’s child.</p><p>“Don’t fall in love, mate,” Jack tells him, after they’ve rehashed it once again, this time without tears. “You do that, someone will go and steal it off yer.”</p><p>“Speaking from experience, Jack?” Will says, almost smiling.</p><p>His amused disbelief is obvious. It’s why Jack admits it. </p><p>“Aye, Will.”</p><p>Will rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “The Black Pearl doesn’t count, Jack. And you got her back.”</p><p>Jack smiles wanly as he looks at the young lad in front of him. “Not all pirates only love their ship, mate.”</p><p>Will frowns and pauses with the rum bottle to his lips. He looks at Jack with confusion and the beginning of questions and commiseration.</p><p>Jack hates the look. He swipes the rum from Will’s hand and takes a swig. He then launches into an account about Scarlett and Giselle and Will soon rolls his eyes and forgets the moment and the firm seriousness of Jack’s voice. </p><p>It’s just what Jack wants him to do.</p><p>Because, this bright-eyed young man with too much heart and doe-brown eyes will soon recover fully from the rejection of his bonnie lass. He’ll stop cavorting with pirates and settle down in some port town with a smithy.</p><p>He’ll marry and have wee children and tell dramatic tales of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. The man who knew his father. The man he <i>might</i> call a friend.</p><p>And Jack will clap him on the back and let him leave. Because Jack may be a pirate, but he has too much heart too. The last thing he’ll do is keep William at his side or offer something the young lad will balk at hearing.</p><p>Jack knows better than to steal a treasure he could never keep. He knows better than to hold too tight to what he loves, because it will hurt all the more to watch it leave. </p><p>To stand on his ship and watch William Turner sail away into the arms of someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to write something else for these two. Something longer and happier. We'll see what time and inspiration allows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>